An impossibly happy reunion
by Darth Krande
Summary: Cody and Rex meet at the Jedi Temple's main entrance several years after the Republic won the war. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**An impossibly happy reunion**

Re-defining "alternative ending"

He wiped an invisible smear off his pristine white and blue armor. He'd been to the Jedi Temple a few times in the part two decades, but this was a special occasion. He'd been invited to a knighting ceremony, which was a rare gesture even for his rank and his position. He made sure his 'Savour of the Republic' badge was set right on the chestpiece, and wondered if anyone else would be wearing this medal during the ceremony. It wouldn't be like General Kenobi not to invite his best trooper to the knighting of his own padawan, but for a brief moment he wondered if Cody was too old for this type of parade, and maybe he turned down the invitation. In a biological sense, they were over seventy years old, and he heard that his brother kept collecting battle wounds long after the Clone Wars had ended.

He was drumming an old march on his helmet under his right arm, patiently waiting for the other guests to arrive. He couldn't hide a proud smile over the memory. They had ended it, saving the Republic and the Jedi Order with the same, last operation.

"Hi Rex! At first I didn't even recognize it's you! Black hair, eh?"

He turned around to see Cody step out of the speeder. Just like him, he was wearing immaculate armor and the 'Savour of the Republic' medal.

"Well, too many of us have white hair by now, I had to come up with something new."

"Admit it, you just want to impress a civilian guest with your doubtless charms." Cody teased him. "Hey, wanna bet if she will still call him Skyguy?"

"On her son's knighting? She'd better not." Rex frowned. Then he added "Which means, yes, she will."

They didn't have much contact with Ahsoka Tano since she parted ways with the Jedi, but the 501st did receive a holovid message when the former commander gave birth to a son. And of course, Rex got to meet the young Togruta quite often after his general took the youngling as his padawan.

And now he was to be knighted. Years flew so fast, Rex mused.

Then he remembered the other boy who was to become a Jedi Knight today: Kenobi's second apprentice, the one General Skywalker seemed to be attached to just as much as he was grown to his own apprentice. The reason behind their connection was an open secret, but a secret nevertheless.

"I heard you served with him for a few years before your retirement?"

Cody seemed puzzled for a moment.

"Served with whom?"

"Commander Luke Naberrie."

"And he's an excellent leader."

"I heard so."


	2. Chapter 2

**Prequel to the impossible**

He had several burnmarks on his white and orange armor, but he couldn't care less about his appearance. They had a battle to win, to mention just one of his problems.

"General Kenobi!"

"What is it, Cody?" The Jedi steered his mount (a large, turquoise lizard of some local breed) to the makeshift command center.

"First of all, this!" The clone managed to keep a straight face as he handed the fallen lightsabre back to his superior.

"Thank you, commander." He slipped off the animal's back, and joined the trooper on the ground. "Why do I have the feeling you have something more important, too?"

"After we secured this level, the technicians managed to decode fragments of the last few transmissions from the communication center" The clone seemed smug and terrified at the same time, and Obi-Wan followed him to the former Separatist outpost just as nervously. Whatever the 212th had found, it had to be of great importance if it made his fearless soldiers shiver.

The commander signaled for one of his brothers to re-play the dialogue they had found.

A hooded figure appeared, a looming blue hologram. Cowl or not, he was still unmistakable.

"It can't be..." The general seemed to be just as shocked after hearing the discussion about 'a necessary loss' and about an apprentice, 'one far younger and more powerful'.

"It can't be." Kenobi repeated.

"I immediately contacted the Jedi Order" the clone reported. "And General Skywalker, along with the 501st. Rex told me they would cut all communication channels in and around the Supreme Chancellor's office, so we won't hear anything from them until they succeed."

Cody looked his General straight in the eyes. "And I'm certain he would. You trained General Skywalker, didn't you. Maybe he will break a few Jedi regulations in bringing the Separatist leader's head back to the Council, but I have no doubt he will succeed."

Now those were comforting words, the Jedi frowned. Apparently news spread faster than light in the Grand Army of the Republic. But if he would end the war and finish the Sith Lord? Obi-Wan remembered he'd just fried Grievous only a few minutes before.

"After all, he has Captain Rex with him" Kenobi eventually replied. He could only hope the unexpected discovery wouldn't lead to a catastrophe.

The few remaining Separatist droids were still firing at the Republic soldiers from the higher levels, and the turquoise lizard gave an impatient call.

"Come on, Cody, we have a battle to win here."


End file.
